Soundless Love
by Lambylamb01
Summary: Gaara was on a downward spiral of self destruction when he met a kind girl who change his way of thinking and even started to fall in love with her. As their stories are told many secrets are revealed and gaara changes forever Rated M for lemon later on in the story. GaaraXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXX(Rated M for mature)XXXXXXXX

~~~A void that needs to be filled~~~ 'Why do I need family? Or love for that matter? That shit is just fucking stupid' gaara thought to himself as he walked down the hallways of his school.  
Its been almost 4 years since his mother died and his father is away on business and his uncle started working for his families' company since gaara, his bother kankarou and his older sister temari are too young to actually be the head of the company.

"Hey gaara! Let's go to the mall!" Naruto said walking down as he held hands with sakura

"No" gaara simply said

"Awwwh come on! It'll be fun! We haven't hanged out for a while" Naruto said with a goofy grin

"No, I have better stuff to do than hang out with you and your bitch" Gaara said walking away and sakura scoffed offended

"Aren't you going to talk to him about that?!" she said irritated Naruto looked as gaara walked up the stairs upset

"He's just going through a tough time...I will talk to him about this later on today"

The camera pans to show gaara walk down a hall looking down a window, bored out of his mind when he heard "Hey baby come on slow down!"

He turned to see some guys follow a girl with long black hair and she was in between them.

"Please...I have to go" She said taking a step but a guy grabbed her hand and turned her to face him

"Don't be like that sweetheart, just want to ask you on a date"

"Well my answer is no, I have a rule against dating guys with I.Q smaller than their shoe size" She said irritated and his friends laughed and chuckled

"Ohhh...nice comeback" he chuckled and pulled her close to him about to kiss her when she slapped him hard across his face

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" she screamed loudly and ran off

"The hell is wrong with that bitches problem?" he said rubbing his cheek

Gaara just looked at him and didn't think much of it as he walked away ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Temari I need you to fax some papers to Tsunade-sama in the hokage enterprise" baki asked as he handed her some papers

"Alright baki-sensei...ummm...can I ask you something?" She said looking upset

"Hmmm?"

"Have you seen gaara?"

He sighed "Let me guess...he's over THERE?! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TALK TO THAT BOY?!" He yelled angrily and walked away

"Gaara...why? Why can't you just accept us instead of going on THAT road?" temari sighed upset

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The camera shows gaara sighing contently and throws a used needle to the floor and sat there letting the drug flow in his veins and take his pains away "Fuck...I really needed this..." He said in a stupor as he took off the elastic band off his arm

(Sorry it's so short I wanted you to get a feel of some of the main characters I will use in this fanfic, I hope you will continue to enjoy my fanfic)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~~~A new friend~~~

Gaara walked into his classroom 2-F just as others ran in

"Good morning everyone!" naruto yelled enthusiastically

"Morning!"

"Good morning!"

"Morning Naruto!'

"morning, you seem cheerful as ever!" sakura giggled when he ran over and kissed her on her cheek

"Yep! Need to pump myself up for soccer practice! Im trying to make the team!" He said as he punched the air in excitement

They kept talking as gaara just sat down and looked out the window

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE! GET IN YOUR SEATS!" Hibiki yelled as he walked in and everyone sat in their seats then he pulled a can out "Alright, everyone line up and get a paper, It will have the number 1-30 and you are going to get a paper and which ever number you have that is your new seat for the new semester"

"Awwwwhhhhhh! We just sat down!"

"Well I don't care! Now get up and do it!" He slammed the can on the table and everyone went up and got their new assigned seats

Gaara sat down in his seat which happened to be in the corner of the room looking out of the window, which he always wanted since he would more likely disappear. He looked around out of boredom and he saw the girl from yesterday

"Hmmm?" He looked at her

She was slim, around 5'5 with long black hair that flows around her like silk and it's down to her waist. She looked around to be maybe 16 years and had a curvy-ish body and rather large breasts.

'Not bad for a girl' He thought to himself and looked out the window again just as hibiki walked in with his books and started to call names for attendence

He called almost all of the names when gaara heard his name and raised his hand

"Higurashi, kizumu"

The long haired girl stood up "Here" and sat down

'So her name is kizumu...' gaara thought to himself as the teacher began class

After a few hours the class ended and hibiki asked kizumu if she would help him with collecting everyones notebook then take it to his room since he had to go to the teachers lounge to get his next classes work and she nodded as she proceded to collect everyones notebook

She walked to gaara "May I have your notebook, please?" she said quietly

he looked up at her and handed her his notebook and she went down the rows doing this and as she was heading out someone stuck their leg out and she tripped over it and everyone laughed as she hit the floor hard and the notebooks went flying

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed but naruto and gaara

Kizumu got up slowly and started to pick up the notebooks and left the room as everyone snickered

'Come on guys thats not nice and not funny" Naruto said sourly

"Are you kidding me? Come on its hilarious! Miss cow jugs deserved it" Sakura giggled

"Miss cow jugs?" naruto asked

"Yeah everyone called her like that since middle school because of her large breasts," ino said walking toward them also giggling "Whenever she jumped or run, her boobs always bounced like an anime slut in those hentais'

"Well thats nothing to make fun of her"

'Well its more than that, every guy wants to be with her but they get turned down with that snobby attitude of hers" Kiba shrugged

"What you mean?" Naruto looked confused

"Well when a guy touches her she cringes away like she's disgusted by the guy and when they ask her out she just will flatly be rude to the guy" he said a bit grr-ish

"Let me guess, she turned you down?" Ino giggled

"N-No!" He said defensively and everyone laughed and gaara stood up abruptly which caused his chair to fall over and everyone stared at him

"Geez you guys are too fucking loud, you sound like birds' He said annoyed and left

"What's his problem" Ino stuck her tongue out at him

"He's always like that" sakura turned her head to the side angrily

Gaara decided to take a walk down the hall and saw kizumu walking down the hall as well and he noticed that she had a bruise on her knees from where she fell and she was wiping her tears with her sleeve and stopped when some third year girl surrounded her

"Hey bitch! You think you're so hot huh?!" one of them said angrily

"W-What?" kizumu said surprised but scared

"Don't play stupid with us! You think you're so hot just because you have those double D disgusting misshapen boobs don't you?! Always flaunting them!" the other said

"I don't know what you're talking about" kizumu said a bit scared and tried walking around them when one grabbed her by her hair and she screamed as they slammed her against the lockers

One girl reached in her purse and took out a knife

"Let's see what you would do without that pretty face of yours, or your long 'beautiful' hair or those big jugs!" She said as she went in to stab kizumu when a hand came out and grabbed her wrist

"Weapons are not allowed in school, I can tell the principle and have you expelled" gaara said taking the knife from her hand

"Shit! Let's go!" They yelled and ran away

"Tsk! Stupid girls" He said annoyed and turned to kizumu

"You alright girl?" he said as he reached to grab her hand to help her up and she smacked it away

"I'm fine!...thank you" She said getting up and running away

"hmmm...now I see why she's always picked on" he smirked to himself and left 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~~~New thought~~~

Gaara walked to his class and sat down in his seat and few minutes later kizumu walked in and sat down as well.

Few minutes later anko walked in

"Alright guys! Lets continue in the chapter about war!" She said enthusiastically and everyone groaned out loud which just made her smile and she started her lecture

To gaara it just felt like time was going by slow and painful as well

"Alright, I'm going to have you do a major project that is due in three months and is worth 30% of your final grade. And I will be the one to chose your group" She smirked when everyone groaned thinking they get to do it with their friends

She pulled a paper out and called names for their group

Gaara didn't pay attention till he heard his name

"Gaara, kizumu and kiba" anko pointed at each of them and gaara looked at kizumu who looked a bit uneasy

Everyone went to their group and started their projects and started talking except of gaaras' group

"Ummm...so what do we want to start with?" Kiba said trying to break the ice

Kizumu looked down not saying anything and gaara just kept looking out the window

"Umm...how about...we make it...about...japanese folklore?" kizumu asked quietly

"Hmmm...which one?" kiba looked at her

"When I was small...my mother always told me one about the koi fish...how they got their color..." she looked up at them

"Eh? I never heard that one, what's it about?" he looked at her intently

"When god created earth...he created all types of animals including the fish...the koi was born white...it was so plain that humans paid no attention to them...because of this they got sad, so they begged to give them a better color. God was impressed of this fish, on how they continued fighting on and never gave up til they died, so he decided to give them the color of the sun ad said "I will give you the strongest color of the world, th sun because you do not give up life and give life till the very end" so he gave him those color of gold and everyone wanted them because they were so beautiful" she looked down and smiled more to herself and gaara couldn't help but notice this

"Wow, that is a beautiful story" kiba smiled

She nodded "My mother always told me that story when I was small"

"Alright sounds like a plan, what you think?" kiba looked at gaara

"Y-Yeah...alright" he said looking away

As the hours commenced and the more gaara couldn't help but stare at kizumu, something about her enchanting.

Anko banged her book loud enough to scare naruto awake with a scream and everyone laughed

"Alright seems that's enough for today...you can all go to lunch now...as for you mr. uzumaki, I think you will have to stay and clean the room today..." she said walking away as he groaned

Everyone walked to the school cafeteria to get something to eat, as for gaara he went to the roof since he doesn't like the food there and forgot to make his lunch.

He decided to take a nap under the warm sun and he heard footsteps and he opened one eye and saw kizumu walking up to him and he sat up surprised.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday...I made a bento for you...I hope you like it..." She said handing it to him and he took it too a bit surprised and she bowed and left

He sat there surprised and opened the bento and could smell the delicious aroma and picked up the chopsticks and grabbed and egg omelette and bit into it and his eyes got wide on how good it was and started eating the rest. Before he knew it, he ate the whole bento and headed back to class.

Once he got there he noticed kizumu wasn't there yet and thought that was weird since she's always on time and for some reason he felt like he should look for her.

He went walking around the school and noticed she was in an art building and was painting in the corner with her back towards him, so he walked in silently watching her paint and heard her faintly singing a song

"I always smile like this even though the world is difficult. I will never show my tears, even if you do don t know my feelings...even if it is from far away, I am grateful that I can cherish your smile..." he couldn't help but stare as she painted a picture of a mother holding her baby under a japanese cherry blossom, the colors seemed to make everything so beautiful so much that it brought him sadness for some reason

Kizumu finished painting the last of the cherry blossom petals falling and she sighed and stretched as she smiled feeling accomplished and got up to put her painting to dry when she saw gaara and gasped but was surprised that he wasn't paying attention to her but at the painting she did

"It's really beautiful..." He said looking at the painting and walking up to it as he traced the tree trunk carefully not touching the wet paint, kizumu couldn't help but notice how serene and in a way...sorrow gaara looked but to her it filled her heart with understanding almost.

"It's a painting I'm making dedicated to a mothers' love to her child..." kizumu said quietly

"You are an amazing artist, never knew you were so skilled...I can't help but stare at it" gaara said in a hushed tone

"Thank you..." she couldn't help but smile

Gaara stood up and gave the bento box to her "Thanks for the food, I was staving"

She shook her head "It's the least I could do to thank you for saving me"

"Yeah net time don't just stand there and look innocent, it makes guys want to take advantage of you"

She looked down not knowing what to say and gasped out of surprise as gaara got extremely close to her by putting his arms on either side of her face suddenly and he looked at her.

Kizumus' heart was racing and she stood there as gaara moved closer enough that if she leaned forward they could kiss

"So what are you going to do know?" he chuckled at her reaction ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for it being late! I had writters block for the longest time! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~~~~A new friend~~~

Kizumu looked surprised at gaara as he got closer and closer to her and he smacked her on her forehead

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her head

"That's the reason why people take adantage of you" he mumbled and walked away as she stood there surprised at what just happened

After a while kizumu went back to class and apologized for being late then took her seat and glanced at gaara who was staring out the window again

'He's different than the others...' She thought to herself as she put her hand on her forehead in thought and started to ay attention to the lecture unaware that gaara was staring at her now

Gaara went home and immediately went to his room without speaking a word to anyone and turned on his radio playing rock music as his thoughts wondered off.

Gaara heard a knock on the door and sighed

"What do you want now?" he asked irritated as baki walked in

"Just to talk to you" he said turning the radio off

"About what?" gaara asked not giving his guaardian any type of eye contact

"I talked to your teachers...They tell me that you are flunking, how can it be that you are flunking gaara? How can you expect to get into college with those grades gaara?!"

"JUST SHUT UP! WHO ARE YOU TO SCOLD ME?!" he yelled getting up from his bed and stormed off

"GAARA! WAIT!-Damn it" He cursed under his breath when he heard the front door slam, knowing gaara left the house and turn to leave when he saw something shining from the gleam of the sun and went to picked it up.

His eyes widened when he saw it was a bottle of heroin

"No..." he groaned and gripped it

Gaara went running into the streets angrily and frustrated, not caring where he would end up. Before he knew it, the sun was beginning to set and he didn't want to go back to his house dreading another of Bakis' 'talk'

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair frustrated when he was bumped into and heard a girl cry out when she fell over.

**"Hey! Watch where...higurashi-san?" gaara said surprised as he saw kizumu rubbing her elbows in pain on the floor as dozens of grocery bags where sprawled around her

**"Oh...gaara-kun...nice seeing you again..." She smiled as she got up and started picking up the groceries that fell out of the bag

"Sorry about that" Gaara mumbled as he started helping her pick them up and offered to help her take it to her house

They were walking down the street in silence and gaara could tell kizumu felt awkward around him

"Umm...so...getting groceries for you and your family?" gaara asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence

"Kinda...only for me and my little brother...I live alone with him" She said shyly

"You two leave alone? Where are your parents?" He asked surprised

"M-my mother went to work in a rural city...so she can help pay for me and my brother...we couldn't afford a house so my mom went to where work was and I live with my brother in a small apartment" she said looking don on the ground

"Wow...isn't it tough?" he asked looking at her

"It is hard...but we manage...kami-sama is looking after us so I can't complain" She smiled up at him

"It's hard to believe a high school student lives by herself with her little brother" he said looking away

"Well my brother and I look for jobs to help pay the rent, bills and food..." she smiled again

"Jobs? What kind of jobs? Isn't it hard for teens to get jobs? Let alone little kids?" He looked at her

"Lots of jobs, sometimes we deliver mail, wash dishes at restaurants, clean apartments and hotel rooms, groom pets, wash cars...anything really" she looked down as she was thinking of what jobs she had in the past

"Wow...I never knew that..." He said surprised

"Yeah, I never had a permanent job as much as I would like to but I get lucky at times" she smiled up at him and he looked surprised at how cute she looked

"I see...ahem..." he cleared his throat and finally made it to a small apartment complex and she invited him in

He was surprised how small it was

It was big enough to hold a medium fridge, table with two chairs, a very small table with a microwave, small living room that can sit maybe 4-5 people if they can squeeze through and a small room with a sliding door that looked big enough to hold a twin size bed, and across it a small room to maybe hold a toilet and shower only big enough to BARELY fit through

"Wow..this is...small" He said bluntly

"Yeah...it's the only thing I can afford at the moment" She smiled and started to put the food away

**"ONEE-CHAN!" Gaara heard a boy yell as he ran into the apartment and stopped when he saw gaara

"Oh, toubo-kun this is gaara-kun from my class. This is my brother" kizumu motioned to the junior high schooler

Toubo looked almost the same as kizumu, same silky black hair that looked choppy and long enough to cover his ears and eyebrows. Blue eyes that looked like they can capture the sky in a glance and pale skin like he never went out in the sun in his entire life

"Oh...hi..." Toubo looked at him unsure

"What is it toubo? If you're hungry then you are going to have to wait, I just barely came from the store" She said taking out a leek, potatoes and beef

"Umm...well...maybe it can wait..." He said looking away and holding his hands behind his back

"You hiding something?" Gaara raised a bald eyebrow

"N-No...it's none of your business anyways!" he scoffed

"Toubo! That is no way to treat a guest!" Kizumu smacked him on his head with a spatula

"Itai! G-Guest?!" toubo said surprised

"Yes, he helped me carry the bags which you neglected to show up at the store to help me!" she scolded him and looked surprised when she heard a bird chirp from behind toubo

"Toubo...was that...a bird?" gaara asked surprised as well

"Y-yeah...I found this guy hurt behind the school gym, hiding behind some junk" he said showing them the small sparrow with a broken wing

"Oh...poor dear...let me get some bandages" kizumu said putting down the spatula and going to the bathroom to find the first aid

Once she found it, she came back and tended to the bird as toubo continued cooking

"I don't know why you bother, it's just a bird" gaara said looking at kizumu bandaging the wing

"It's not just a bird, it's a life. My father always helped injured animals and taught me how to do it as well" she said as she took out a posicle stick and bandaged it to the birds wing

"Well helping it won't save its life, for all we know he didn't have anything to eat or drink for days" he scoffed

"Then I will do my best to make its last days on this earth as comfortable as it can be", she said applying tapeto the ends so it wont fall off "There" she said smiling and peeting the head of the bird and went to put the bird in a worn out cage she had in the living room and gave the bird clean water and a small handful of bird seeds.

She looked content "Oh that reminds me, I should go pay the owner the rent!" she said grabbing the check and bowed to gaara and ran out the door "Be right back!"

Gaara just sat there looking around and heard the bird chirping happily as it played in the water, bathing itself. For some reason it made him smile

"You know you shouldn't say things like that about lives..." Toubo said after some silence

"Hmm? Say what?" gaara looked at toubo chopping the leek

"A bird's life and a humans life is no different. A life is a life...kizumu won't show it but she is afraid of death and saddened by it..." he said as he slowed his pace in chopping the leek

"Why? Did she have a bad experience?" gaara looked at him

"She saw our father die from cancer...when they went to a playground she was being pushed in the swing set by our dad and he ended up dying...she stayed by his side for hours until someone heard her cries and went to investigate and saw what happened...I was too small to rememeber anything about papa...but kizumu always told me how remarkably kind he was to anyone and anything that had a pulse" he said smiling to himself

Gaara looked wide eyed and watched toubo went to pick up a picture frame and handed it to gaara

He looked to see a 7 year old kizumu being held by a man that looked very handsome, he had tidy silk-like black hair, white skin and also had blue eyes and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. For some reason that smile reminded him of kizumu, how she smiled when she talked about her hard life but it looked like she did not mind it

Gaara looked almost somber and felt bad how he complained about his life when someone was going through worst times than him and she did not mind it

Toubo took the picture back and ran to put it back to its place when kizumu walked in

"Sorry for taking so long! Here let me make the meat" She said smiling as she took out the meat and started cutting it and maranating it

After a while the apartment smelled glorious to gaara and his stomach seemed to agree, kizumu giggled as gaara looked away embarassed as she gave him a plate with beef with leek marinated with soy sauce and teriyaki with boiled potatoes and a bit of butter on top of it

**"ITADAKIMASU!" Kizumu and toubo said as the clapped their hands and bowed then started eating

**"Itadakimasu..." gaara said silently and started eating

'I can't beleieve I am eating with this girl and her brother...for some reason I can't help but be attracted to her...why? Is it because...she is what I am looking for? Or...because she reminds me of...her...' gaara asked himself as he looked at kizumu and toubo talk about their day enthusiastically

-San: Is the suffix japanese use when talking to someone higher or upper ranking than them, whether its classmates, elders (1+ yr older than you) or someone that is more experienced than you -Kun: Is the suffix japanese use when adressing boys Oneechan: Is the suffix meaning older sister (Oniisan is the sufix for older brothers)  
Itadakimasu: Is japanese for "Let's eat!" it is similar to giving grace before eating

I hope you like this chapter c: I am sorry for taking so long, I recently had to deal with drama and stress from school but I should be able to concentrate better now! 


	5. Authors' apology

Authors' apology

Sorry for not posting for a while /A\ but my laptop decided to crash on me and I lost the next 3 chapters I was going to post so please forgive me! I will try to remember what I wrote and try making them again. Please forgive me! Love you all! Thank you for enjoying my stories! AND!~~~ I would love to add a new character so please send me a small message on how much you like my story and which character you would like to pair your OC with as well, describe how your character looks, acts and background story c:

Deadline is in June 8, 2013 12 am central

Thank you for everything!

(In case you can't write in here is my email)

Email: Lambylamb01

(Make sure you write deadline on the subject bar)

Good luck!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~~New aura~~

A few days passed and Gaara and kizumu started talking more frequently and to him it was interesting because no one talked to him as much as she did with him except with naruto but he is just plain annoying

**"Ohayo gaara-kun, how are you today?" kizumu said smiling at him

"ohayo..." he said looking away

"Hmmm? Is something wrong?" she looked at him concerned

"I think I am just getting a cold...The weather is making me sick" he said with a small cough

"WHAT?! Are you ok?! You do feel a bit warm...maybe you should go to the nurse and rest a bit?" she said pressing the back of her hand on his forehead and he couldn't help but blush

"No...I should be fine...besides you should worry more about yourself" he said looking at her

"?" she tilted her head to the side

"You are still being bullied aren't you?" He said grabbing her book she tried hiding in her grasp that had 'DIE!', 'BITCH!', 'BIG BREASTED WHORE' written all over it

"Oh umm...I'm fine really" she smiled as she grabbed her book back

"I don't know why you just confront them, they will stop doing so" he shrugged

"If I do that then I am giving them what they want, I will just look the other way. Besides no one else is getting hurt but me so it's ok" she smiled

"...if anything happens tell me alright?" he looked at her intentely

"It's ok, don't worry about me what you need to worry about is your health" she smiled at him

"...come on let's go to the classroom" he said nodding off to the direction where the class was as she nodded and walked with him

Once they got there they sat down and waited for the teacher to come in and start class and some girls walked up to kizumu

"Say your name is kizumu right?" one girl asked

"Y-yes..." she said quietly

"Can you come with us? We would like to show you something" She smiled kindly

"Umm...B-but class is about to start" kizumu looked away

"She's gonna take a while" they said altogether

"Umm...O-ok..." she said as she got up and followed them

'Hmmm...? Wonder where they are going?' gaara thought to himself as he watched them leave ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kizumu was shoved against the wall of the secluded gym that is used to hold the schools equipment

"Who do you think you are?! You think you are pretty because gaara-senpai** is giving you a little bit of attention?! Don't get high and mighty of yourself!" A girl yelled as she grabbed kizumus hair

"N-No! Hes just a friend! Really! I-I'm not interested like that!" kizumu cried out as they pushed her down to her knees

"Beg for forgiveness! Say you are sorry bitch!" The girl yelled angrily

Kizumu was crying and looked up at her and remebered gaara's words 'You need to stand up for yourself'

"N-No...I...I won't..." she whispered with her head bowed

"What? You what?" she said angrily

"I am not going to apologize for being friends with gaara-kun...He's been so kind to me and helped me out in many ways! I truly admire him!" she yelled as she looked up at her

The girl looked at kizumu angrily and stood up then walked over to get a small dumb bell that weighed 10 lbs

"Hold her hands...I'm going to break this little artists' fingers..." she said darkly to her friends and kizumu looked frightened as they did what they said

"N-No! Please stop!" kizumu screamed

"Say that you will stop talking to gaara-senpai! THAT YOU WILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HIM!" She yelled angrily

"No...I rather you break my hands than to say that...If you break my hands I will learn to paint with my feet...if you break my feet then I will learn to paint with my mouth...will you break my teeth too? Why? Why are you so angry for gaara being friends with me?" kizumu said as she looked up at her

"Grrr!" the girl said as she raised her hand that was holding the dumbell and was about to hit kizumus hand when all of a sudden gaara burst through the doors, panting and sweating

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" He roared as he ran in and pushed the girls away from kizumu

"Gaara-senpai! I-It's not what it looks like! W-We were just-"

"SAVE IT! GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET!" He growled through his teeth

Kizumu was very surprised at how angry gaara got at them

"..." all three girls left not wanting to anger gaara anymore

"Are you alright?" gaara asked after a while helping her up

"Y-Yes...How did you know I was here?" she asked looking at him

"I asked some girls on what was said to you and ran out of the classroom when I realized what was their intentons" he said as he looked at her

"I-I see...thank you...if it wasn't for you..." she said as her voice quivered and held her hands

For some reason gaara couldn't help but wanting to hold her

"W-We should get going-" kizumu began to say before gaara grabbed a hold of her and embraced her as she blushed in a deep red shade

"G-gaara? W-Wha-" she asked but she lost her voice when she felt his warmth and hugged him back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END! lol jk! Hope you like it! I~~~~ will introduce my new character in the next chapter! Congrats on the winner! You will know who you are when you read it! c;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time for Let's learn some japanese words!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Ohayo- means good morning in japanese but in slang, the more proper way of saying it is ohayo goizamasu **Senpai means a older student or student that is a grade higher than you 


End file.
